TOXIC (Delena one-shot) (5x16)
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: Lo que pasó luego de la ruptura de Damon y Elena en el 5x16. Un vistazo de los límites que su amor y deseo mutuo pueden alcanzar. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


_Al fin pude terminarlo! Estoy feliz de haber acabado este shot! Deseenme suerte en el reto! _

**_Pairing: DELENA _**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y a la CW. _**

**_Rating: +18_**

**_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Delena" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".  
El fic cuenta con 4473 palabras sin contar el título y éstas notas. Reitero que se trata de un fic +18, uno de los más explícitos y subidos de tono que he escrito así que léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. _**

**_IMPORTANTE: Este fic está ubicado después del episodio 5x16, unas horas después de la pelea entre Damon y Elena. Al principio Elena recuerda una famosa escena delena en el baile de los Mikaelson. Para este shot he utilizado algunos diálogos originales de la serie que destaqué con negrita. Los recuerdos están escritos con cursiva.  
Las palabras asignadas por el foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons" para el reto son deseo y timidez  y están destacadas en negrita y subrayadas. _**

**_Que lo disfruten :) _**

* * *

_-__**¿Ahora estás enojado conmigo por incluir a Stefan?**__ -pregunté incrédula y molesta, mirando profundamente aquellos preciosos ojos azules. La discusión no tenía punto. Damon tenía razón: no debería haber ido tras sus espaldas pero aquella había sido la única forma y... lo cierto es que no me arrepentía. _

_-__**¡No! ¡Estoy enojado contigo porque te amo! **_

_Las palabras fueron como un golpe físico, una cachetada que me traía de vuelta a la realidad. Sabía que Damon me amaba, ¡claro que lo sabía! pero simplemente era más sencillo continuar con mi vida y no pensar en lo que yo misma había comenzado a sentir por él cuando el hecho de que él me amaba era algo que yo podía fingir que ignoraba. _

_-__**Bueno, quizás ese es el problema **__-solté fríamente, y pude ver en sus ojos otra pieza de su alma quebrándose en pedazos. Otra pieza que había quebrado yo. _

Elena abrió los ojos de repente, encuentrándose envuelta en sábanas de seda rojas, completamente desnuda y con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Damon Salvatore.

No era extraño que sus sueños la hubieran llevado hasta aquel momento. La ironía del destino es hilarante... hacía justamente un par de horas, Damon utilizó palabras demasiado parecidas mientras ambos discutían.

La discusión se abre paso facilmente en los recuerdos de Elena mientras cierra los ojos enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del vampiro ansiando solo cinco minutos más de esa dulce sensación, es tan suave, su perfume tan embriagador... a veces se pregunta si el _**deseo**_que siente por este hombre se va a apagar algún día o si va a seguir ardiendo en ella por el resto de la eternidad.

_-__**¡Escúchanos! ¡Esto es tóxico! ¡Estamos en una relación tóxica, Elena! ¡Acabo de matar a tu amigo y tu encuentras a alguien más a quién culpar!**__ -escupió Damon molesto, en medio de la discusión. _

_-__**¿Quieres que te culpe?**__ -le rete yo, hirviendo de la rabia que me generaba aquella situación- __**Facil, hecho. Arruinaste todo, Damon ¡OTRA VEZ! **_

_-__**¡GRACIAS!**__ -soltó con el sonido de nuestras voces incrementándose cada vez más. _

_-__**Me pusiste en una posición en donde tuve que defenderte, otra vez...**__ -me lamenté, ahora que había comenzado a hablar no habría nada que me hiciera detenerme- __**Donde tuve que abandonar mis valores morales ¡otra vez!... ¡Donde tuve que ir en contra de cada cosa que creo OTRA VEZ! ¡PORQUE TE AMO!**__ -le girté llena de frustración. Lo amaba, mi amor por él podía ser tóxico, egoísta y equivocado, pero hervía en mi sangre con la fuerza de un volcán. En ese momento y también ahora mismo, sabía con certeza que jamás dejaría de amar a Damon Salvatore. _

_-__**¡Entonces deja de amarme!**__ -exigió él molesto._

_-__**¡NO PUEDO! **__-repliqué inmediatamente llena de odio por el simple hecho de que no pudiéramos solo ser felices. ¿Es que acaso no habíamos cubierto nuestra cuota sufrimiento y angustia en la vida? ¿Es que ser felices era demasiado que pedir? _

_-__**¡Ese es el problema! No funcionamos **__-concluyó Damon dejándome callada por primera vez en la noche. _

_Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza. Yo no podía dejar de amarlo... y ese era su problema, era esa la razón por la cual no funcionamos... _

_-__**Lo sé...**__ -murmuré con un nudo en la garganta. _

_-__**Entonces estamos de acuerdo... **__-dijo él bajando la cabeza, tanto o más destruido que yo- __**Esto tiene que terminar...**_

_Cada célula de mi cuerpo hervía en rechazo ante la idea. No, no, no, no... no podía terminar. Nada podía terminar, si lo nuestro ni siquiera había podido comenzar. _

_-__**Ya está hecho... **__-solté esquivando su mirada, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aceptar su decisión. Damon estaba en lo correcto, lo único que hacíamos era hacernos daño._

_Muchas cosas habían pasado, pero la decisión de Damon seguía siendo la misma que la primera vez que rompió conmigo, quería que lo nuestro terminara... y yo debía respetar su decisión. Aunque eso me costara la única posibilidad de ser realmente feliz en toda la eternidad, porque yo sabía que si no era con Damon, jamás alcanzaría la felicidad completa otra vez. _

_Damon apartó la vista molesto, roto y yo bajé mis ojos al piso, completamente incapaz de mirarlo sin lanzarme a sus brazos. _

_-__**Se acabó, terminamos**__ -concluí con tristeza. _

_Estaba hecho, lo habíamos hecho. Habíamos logrado decidir aquello, estar de acuerdo... era lo mejor después de todo. Y entonces nos miramos a los ojos, y toda la resolución se fue al basurero en un segundo. Damon se acercó en dos zancadas a besarme y yo me aferré a él como si no fuera a dejarlo ir en el resto de la eternidad. _

Y aquello era lo lo que los había traído hasta aquí. Damon seguía durmiendo cuando Elena terminó de repasar la discusión en su memoria. Su parte racional le dice que tiene que levantarse silenciosamente y salir de ahí, que lo que pasó después de ese beso no fue más que una equivocación; pero su parte más humana, su corazón, quiere llorar con el simple recuerdo de aquellas palabras, le dan escalofríos con el solo pensamiento de alejarse de Damon.

La ventana abierta demuestra que aún es de noche cerrada y no puede evitar abrazar a Damon con más fuerza, sintiendo con alegría como la rodea con sus brazos instintivamente aún estando dormido.

Se siente tan segura, tan bien en sus brazos... su piel contra la suya debería ser la definición de la felicidad en sí misma.

-Te amo... -susurró contra sus pectorales, besando su piel repetidas veces tan suavemente como puede para no despertarlo- Te amo tanto, Damon...

Sus besos sobre la piel del vampiro no tardan en hacerse cada vez más exigentes y de a poco él comienza a despertar, agarrándose inmediatamente de la cintura de Elena de aquella manera que ambos saben que encajan como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas.

-Mmm... Elena -murmura somnoliento pegando el cuerpo de Elena al suyo mientras ella lo acaricia lentamente con sus labios haciendo un suave camino por su cuello hasta sus boca.

-Te amo -repite Elena pegando su frente a la de Damon.

-Elena -dice seriamente ahora, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con seriedad.

Elena lo conoce tanto que intuye exactamente qué viene después de esa mirada seria.

-Esto no está bien

-Shh... -interrumpe apoyando un dedo en sus labios y siente los ojos húmedos con pequeñas lágrimas- Por favor... te necesito.

-Elena... -susurra Damon tomando las pequeñas manos de la joven, que no dejan de acariciarlo, y llevandolas hasta su pecho para inmovilizarlas- No podemos.

-Una última vez -suplica ella a punto de llorar- Por favor, prometo intentar respetar tu decisión siempre a partir de ahora, pero por favor, necesito sentirte una vez más.

Quizás fueron sus palabras, quizás fue el suave roce de su cuerpo, o sus ojos brillantes y llenos de necesidad, o quizás fue que él lo necesitaba tanto como ella, pero Damon no pudo evitar incorporarse hasta que que quedó sentado en la cama con Elena entre sus brazos y la besó con desesperación, recreándose en el sabor de sus labios y la textura de su piel, comenzando una danza fogosa, guiada por el **deseo **y la necesidad, que continuaría hasta el amanecer.

Damon dormía de espaldas a ella cuando Elena volvió a despertar. Las sábanas estaban aún más revueltas y su aroma estaba por todo su cuerpo. Lo conocía tanto, que por el suave movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar y lo relajados que se encontraban sus músculos, Elena supo que Damon tardaría bastante en despertar.

Con cuidado y lo más suavemente que fue capaz, la chica se levantó lentamente llevándose consigo la sábana roja para cubrir su desnudez. Necesitaba alejarse de él, se sentía terriblemente culpable por la noche anterior y esa misma madrugada. Pero no podía simplemente salir de allí, irse lejos de Damon. Nerviosa y llena de emociones contradictorias, Elena se alejó todo lo posible de la cama y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana observando a Damon desde la distancia.

En estos momentos, cuando estaba tan en paz a su alrededor, cuando su piel seguía electrificada por su toque y su perfume estaba por todas partes, Elena no podía concebir el simple pensamiento de separarse de él, pero bastaba recordar alguna de las discusiones que habían tenido, bastaba con ver las cosas terribles que eran capaces de hacer el uno por el otro... evidentemente, como Damon había dicho, algo no funcionaba.

Pero no se quería ir... por lo menos no ahora que podía disfrutar al menos de unos segundos de su presencia sin pelear ni terminar lastimándose. Sentía cosquillear las puntas de sus dedos con el enorme _**deseo**_ por eliminar los metros entre ellos y fundirse con su piel, era como existiera una fuerza invisible que la empujara cerca de Damon, no importaba cuanto tuviera de él, siempre quería más.

En un intento desesperado por refrenar aquella ansia, Elena bajó al sótano en busca de una bolsa de sangre que bebió en un par de segundos, sintiéndose insatisfecha, la joven vampira se llevó con ella otra bolsa a la sala y hurgó en el minibar de Damon en busca de su bourbón más caro llevando la botella abierta hasta su nariz para olerla. El fuerte aroma de la bebida la inundó completa, haciendo vibrar en lo más profundo de su ser aquella parte más básica, aquella que clamaba por Damon, pero decidió ignorar todos los recuerdos y le dio un largo trago en un intento desesperado por calmar una sed que poco tenía que ver con el alcohol o la sangre. Después de un par de tragos profundos logró reunir al fin el coraje para regresar a la habitación a despedirse de Damon y vertió la sangre que había traído del sótano en un vaso, agregándole un poco de bourbón para mejorar su sabor, uno de aquellos incontables trucos que le había enseñado Damon.

Acomodándose la sábana sobre los hombros para ocultar su desnudez, subió las escaleras mientras le daba tragos pequeños a su bebida, intentando convencerse todo el tiempo de que terminar las cosas con Damon sería la decisión correcta pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a la habitación y vio la cama vacía. Por un segundo, se encontró desorientada, pero el armoa a la espuma y el cálido vapor que llegaba de la bañera le dio pistas suficientes para intuir la ubicación de Damon.

-Mira lo que trajo la mañana -murmuró Damon desde la distancia.

Elena sintió todo su cuerpo temblar ante el sonido de su voz y la tela de la sábana se deslizó dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros que ella se apresuró a tapar nuevamente. Sabía que no debía mirarlo, que caer de nuevo en la tentación sería idiota, la noche anterior había sido testigo de que solo con mirarse a los ojos estaban perdidos.

-Solo vine a buscar mi ropa, me voy con Caroline -inventó nerviosa, mirando a piso todo el tiempo.

-¿Te vas?

Con sus sentidos hipersensibilizados, Elena escuchó el agua de la bañera agitándose cuando Damon hizo el intento de levantarse y volteó inmediatamente, cerrando los ojos para evitar curzarse con una de las imágenes que seguramente formaría parte de aquella peligrosa colección de imágenes imborrables que tenía de Damon en su cerebro.

-No te levantes, por favor...

-Como quieras -río suavemente y ella volvió a escuchar el sonido que produjo el agua cuando Damon volvió a sumergirse.

-¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito verdad? -preguntó Elena haciendo todo el esfuerzo por mantenerse quieta y no correr hacia él en ese instante.

-¿Tu crees?

-Damon...

-No voy a dejarte ir, Elena -aclaró con seguridad, como si estuviera hablando de lo más trivial del mundo.

-Es lo correcto, tú mismo dijiste que no funcionamos.

-¿Yo dije eso? ¿En serio? Seguro estaba loco...

-No lo hagas más dificil, Damon -suplicó la joven acercando en vaso a sus labios con manos temblorosas.

-Digamos que tu no lo haces muy facil que digamos, Elena -replicó él sin acercarse- Despertándome a mitad de la noche... pasandote la mitad de la mañana mirándome dormir, caminando por mi cuarto casi desnuda, porque por más que creas que ese pedazo de tela te cubre completamente estoy perfectamente al tanto de que no llevas nada debajo.

Sus palabras la hicieron temblar de nuevo, enviando escalofríos a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, Damon tenía aquello, ese poder para encenderla completamente, siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir. Y se amaban, era obvio que ese era un factor bastante importante.

-Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo anoche -susurró Elena.

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste decir que a las palabras se las lleva el viento?

-Damon esto no esta bien...

-¿Y a quién mierda le importa lo que está bien, Elena?

Ella sintió su mundo quebrarse en dos cuando Damon se acercó a velocidad vampírica hasta ella, pegando su cuerpo desnudo y mojado al suyo por detrás y rodeándola por la cintura. Elena cerró los ojos sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante su cercanía. Damon sonrió contra la piel de su cuello al ser testigo de su reacción y sin decir una palabra acarició el cuello de la joven con su nariz, embriagándose de su aroma. Con una mano mantuvo su agarre firme, empujando a Elena contra su cuerpo y deslizó la otra por el brazo de la chica lentamente hasta que llegó a la mano que sostenía el vaso de sangre y se lo quitó delicadamente.

-¿Por qué lo haces tan dificil? -dejó escapar Elena refrenando su instinto de voltear inmediatamente para besarlo.

-Te amo -contestó él simplemente intentando deslizar la sábana por sus hombros para quitarla de enmedio.

-No -dijo ella rápidamente cubriéndose de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuando Elena Gilbert muestra tanta _**timidez**_? -casi se burló Damon a sus espaldas dejando un húmedo beso en la piel de su cuello- Cualquiera diría que no eres la misma chica que me despertó anoche suplicandome que la hiciera mía de nuevo...

-Lo de anoche fue un error, Damon...

-Entonces deberíamos seguir cometiendo errores -murmuró él contra su piel estrechándose con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Elena sintió un suspiro abandonar sus labios cuando sintió la deliciosa fricción de la erección de Damon y las suaves pero posesivas caricias de sus manos en su cintura y abdomen.

-Es bastante aburrido hacer un trío con una sábana, Elena -bromeó Damon frotándose ligeramente contra ella.

-No hagas esto...

-Vamos a dejar algo en claro: no voy a hacer nada que no quieras, pero tampoco voy a dejarte ir a ninguna parte. Podría pasarme todo el día intentando convencerte y lo sabes -dijo en un tono que debería haber sonado amenazador pero que no hizo más que hacer saltar de gozo a la parte más oscura y lujuriosa de Elena.

-Damon, por favor, esto no nos hace bien. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

-Sabes que puedes irte si es lo que realmente quieres, es obvio que no estoy utilizando toda mi fuerza.

Pero ella no contestó. No, no podía irse. No podría alejarse ni aunque quisiera. Su cuerpo traicionero y guiado por aquel amor tan ciego jamás le haría caso a su cabeza.

-Mírame -susurró Damon en su oído y ella negó con la cabeza- Mírame, Elena.

-No puedo...

-¿No puedes? ¿Tienes miedo? -la retó Damon- ¿Tienes miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo que pasó anoche? ¿Crees que yo no estoy asustado también? ¿Crees que no me asusta no ser capaz de mirarte sin que toda mi racionalidad se vaya a la mierda? ¿Crees que amarte tanto no me aterra?

Elena volvió a quedarse en silencio, atenta a la respiración de Damon contra su oído, a cada una de sus palabras que calaron en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Mírame y dime que lo de anoche fue un error y te prometo que te dejo en paz -desafió él soltándola apenas un poco.

Elena suspiró, intentando mantener a raya su agitada respiración y volteó a verlo con la determinación de acabar con todo aquello pero entonces lo vio y todo su mundo se sacudió. Como sabía, esa se convirtió en una de las imágenes más perturbadoras del resto de su existencia. Damon la miraba, con los ojos encendidos por el _**deseo**_, su cabello estaba mojado manchado de espuma en algunos mechones y al igual que cada centímetro de su piel. Su aliento, fresco y tan cálido a la vez acariciaba sus labios por la cercanía a la que se encontraban Damon tenía los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos perforaban en alma de Elena que no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse callada observándolo con la respiración agitada.

-Dímelo -insistió Damon abrazándola por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo- ¿Puedes?

-Cállate y besame idiota -soltó ella rápidamente y Damon no tardó en cumplir su petición.

Se besaron casi con violencia, cediendo ante uno de los impulsos más básicos de su naturaleza. Elena dejó caer la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y ambos sintieron la gloria del contacto de sus pieles desnudas al mismo tiempo. Ladearon sus cabezas para poder besarse con mayor profundidad y Elena rápidamente pegó un pequeño saltito para enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Damon que no tardó en sostenerla en sus brazos deleitándose mientras acariciaba la piel de su trasero.

-Te amo -dijo simplemente Elena tomando el rostro del vampiro entre las manos y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te amo -repitió Damon y volvió a besarla con desesperación.

En un rápido movimiento, Damon aprisionó a la chica contra la pared de la ducha y abrió el agua que comenzó a colarse entre el casi inexistente entre sus cuerpos que se acariciaban y besaban cada vez con más desesperación bajo el agua caliente.

-Damon... -gimió Elena al sentir las demandantes caricias del vampiro en su centro- Te necesito... ahora.

Damon la miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos dulces lagos de chocolate que en ese momento estaba ardiendo de deseo y sin romper el contacto visual la elevó un poco y luego la dejó caer suavemente contra su cuerpo penetrándola en un solo movimiento mientras la mantenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared de la ducha.

Elena gimió y se estremeció al sentir la unión de sus cuerpos y se abrazó al vampiro con desesperación por sentirlo más cerca, más profundo...

-Quiero más -suspiró en su oído.

Las palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en él que la mordió en el cuello sin llegar a lastimarla y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Elena cerró los ojos cuando el vampiro bajó peligrosamente con sus labios hasta los pechos de ella que gritó cuando él tomó un pezón entre sus dientes.

-Damon.. -gimió en medio de aquella nube de placer

-¿Qué?

Elena tomó el rostro de Damon y lo volvió a atraer a sus labios, besándolo desesperadamente y mordiendo su labio al final, rebosante de placer.

-Dime -insistió él acariciando sus pechos con manos expertas.

-Te amo -susurró ella extasiada.

-Dilo más fuerte -exigió Damon aumentando aún más el ritmo.

-¡Te amo! -gritó Elena clavándole las uñas en la espalda cuando comenzó a sentir su orgasmo construyéndose en las profundidades de su ser.

Ella sintió su cuerpo temblar y estremecerse incontrolablemente, sabía que explotaría inminentemente y simplemente pensar que estaba en brazos de Damon la llenaba de gozo. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio interminable, con el grito de placer ya construyéndose en su garganta, cuando Damon la soltó de repente en un movimiento difícil de comprender y la hizo voltear pegando su cuerpo contra la espalda mojada de la chica que soltó un extraño sonido de frustración.

Elena volteó la cabeza para mirarlo casi con odio, mostrando ferozmente sus colmillos y sus ojos enrojecidos a lo que Damon respondió con una sonrisa insolente mostrándole un pequeño atisbo de sus filosos colmillos blancos. Pero ella no se acobardó y entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo profundamente.

-No deberías haber hecho eso -murmuró ella peligrosamente y en un rápido movimiento invirtió sus posiciones y empotró a Damon contra la pared violentamente.

-Ahí está mi chica mala... -sonrío Damon extasiado sin oponer ni la más mínima resistencia.

-No eres el único que puede usar sucios trucos de vampiros ¿Sabes?

Elena sonrío perversamente, manteniendo al vampiro inmóvil con la fuerza de su cuerpo empujando contra el de él y, aún sin ocultar sus colmillos deslizó suavemente sus colmillos desnudos desde el cuello hasta el hombro de Damon teniendo muchísimo cuidado de no cortarlo. Inmediatamente, sintió la piel del vampiro erizarse ante aquel toque y su mano agarrándola firmemente por la cintura.

-Ah-ah -negó Elena- Quieto.

Damon soltó una suave risita llena de excitación y levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición mirándola expectante. Elena sonrió relamiéndose los labios y apretó su cuerpo contra los firmes músculos de Damon tanto como pudo acercando sus labios al cuello del vampiro todo lo que le era posible sin tocarlo.

-Sabes lo mucho que odio que me dejes así -murmuró Elena aún llena de rencor.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?

Ella no respondió pero se alejó unos centímetros de su piel para mostrarle sus ojos inyectados en sangre con una mirada traviesa y llena de perversas promesas. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Elena tomó ambas manos de Damon por las muñecas y las guió hacia su cuerpo una en su nuca, allí donde le encantaba que enterrara los dedos entre su cabello, y la otra hacia su trasero, peligrosamente cerca de su centro. Ella esperaba que la tocara, pero Damon se quedó quieto, con las manos exactamente en el lugar donde ella las había dejado, aprovechándose aún más de aquel juego que cada vez iba volviéndose más excitante y peligroso.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con voz grave mirando fijamente aquellos oscuros ojos.

-Tócame, Damon -ordenó ella sin ningún tipo de inhibiciones- Tócame de la manera exacta que sabes que me encanta que lo hagas.

Damon sonrió provocativamente y siguió al pie de la letra las órdenes de su chica recreándose en la textura de su piel mientras atraía a la joven a sus labios, sediento de un beso que necesitaba con locura.

-No -negó ella entre suspiros, desviando su rostro lejos de los labios de Damon cuyo beso terminó en el hombro de la chica- No te dije que me besaras.

Sonriente, ella se recreó por un momento en las dulces y placenteras sensaciones de las caricias de Damon que cada vez la llevaban más cerca de la locura. Con una sonrisa perversa lo miró a los ojos mostrándole sin ningún tipo de _**timidez**_ como sus ojos se oscurecían con la sangre y las venas se marcaban a su alrededor. Damon mantuvo su mirada desafiante y ella le sonrió de nuevo, con los colmillos reluciendo bajo la mirada del vampiro.

-Odio que me dejes a medias -dijo ella, como si no fuera obvio y Damon soltó una risa floja mientras acariciaba su intimidad.

Sin dejarlo contestar, Elena no dudó en enterrar suavemente sus colmillos en la base del cuello de Damon arrancando un gemido de puro placer y sorpresa de la garganta del vampiro que inmediatamente llevó una mano al cabello mojado de Elena disfrutando la excitante sensación de compartir su sangre con ella. Cuando supo que era suficiente, se apartó relamiéndose los labios deleitando a Damon con su expresión de placer.

-Bésame, Damon

-Ya me cansé de jugar al buen chico -adviritó Damon y aunque se moría de ganas por besarla evitó sus labios y limpió los pequeños rastros de sangre que bajaban por su cuello deleitándose en el sabor de su piel.

-¿Quieres jugar al chico malo?

La voz de Elena, llena de desafío, arrogancia y _**deseo**_ fue lo que lo llevó a volver a hacer que ella volteara y aprisionarla de espaldas a su cuerpo contra la helada pared del baño haciendo que ella soltara un gemido de anticipación cuando presionó más su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Yo soy el chico malo -susurró peligrosamente cerca de su oído dejando un suave beso húmedo en su cuello- Pon las manos en la pared.

-¿Y si-Aahh...

El gemido salió de su garganta sin posibilidad de evitarlo cuando sintió los colmillos de Damon penetrando en su piel haciendo que cada punto donde sus cuerpos se tocaban se sintiera más intenso.

-Eres deliciosa -susurró de nuevo, esta vez con un tono tierno- Hazlo, Elena

Sin ningún tipo de protesta, ella siguió sus indicaciones poniendo ambas manos en la pared. Damon se ocupó de acomodar el resto de su cuerpo posicionándola correctamente y abriendo sus piernas con cuidado luego.

Los gritos de placer de ambos se mezclaron cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse en aquella nueva posición que le permitía a Damon la libertad de tocarla cuánto quisiera llevándola cada vez más alto en un espiral de placer que no hacía más que crecer y crecer...

* * *

El sol comenzaba a esconderse iluminando la suave piel dorada de Elena que dormía plácidamente en brazos de Damon sobre una cama completamente deshecha. Él había pasado las últimas dos horas observándola dormir, desde que había caído rendida finalmente después de que hubieran hecho el amor en casi cada una de las superficies planas de la casa. Era preciosa, tan bonita que a Damon le costaba creer que estuviera allí.

-Mmm... -murmuró suavemente cuando comenzaba a despertar y sus pestañas revolotearon varias veces hasta que se abrieron dejando ver sus brillantes ojos marrones- Hola -sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola dormilona

Damon depositó un beso en su frente alegre de que la muchacha no hubiera hecho intento alguno para alejarse de él. Ella se incorporó suavemente para dejar un beso sobre sus labios y después regresó a la cómoda posición entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Importa?

-No -sonrió resplandecientemente Elena, después de pensarlo un minuto.

Sin decir nada, ambos se quedaron allí, disfrutando de la cercanía y la cálida sensación de tenerse el uno al otro. Damon acariciando el cabello de Elena, Elena jugando distraídamente con su anillo. Estar en paz era algo que no solía suceder mucho entre ellos pero en ese momento se sentían tan bien que todo parecía ser perfecto.

-Podríamos intentarlo ¿sabes? Después de todo, esto vale la pena -soltó Elena de repente volteando a ver a Damon que la miraba con los ojos brillantes y llenos de amor.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Incluso con todas las partes malas, con todas las peleas y las cosas terribles que sabes que vamos a tener que enfrentar por estar juntos?

-Te quiero a tí, Damon. Quiero esto por el resto de mi vida. Podemos ser todo lo malo del universo el uno para el otro. Pero te amo, y tú me amas... ¿Quiénes somos para pelear contra eso?

Damon sonrió ante sus palabras y la estrechó entre sus brazos acercándose a sus labios para volver a besarla. Nunca había escuchado algo tan cierto como eso. Después de todo, ¿quiénes eran ellos para pelear contra su felicidad?


End file.
